


My Strange Romance and Chemical Addiction

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Addiction, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Reality TV, Sassy, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: THIS WAS TOO GOOD TO RESISTI'M SORRY





	My Strange Romance and Chemical Addiction

"My name is Mikey Way. I'm gay, I'm in a relationship with two other men. I am expecting my eighteenth child, and I am addicted to pregnancy."

There was a flash of his other children's baby pictures, and of him and his husbands going shopping for his pregnancy clothes.

Mikey's addiction began when he was twenty one years old. He was pregnant with his second child and first daughter, Elena.

"I remember coming over after class one day when he was nineteen and he told me to sit down. He had news for me. He was pregnant, and he was keeping it." His husband, Gabe Saporta, was now looking into the camera. "He kept insisting that he wasn't having any more throughout the experience, that it was too hard for him. But then he decided that he might someday give us another baby, and Elena was born."

"During my pregnancy with Lena, I would get these sudden bursts of clarity. Like what I was doing was always enough for her, and like she was cheering me on and keeping me safe from myself. I very selfishly kept these to myself, and then when she was born I was just itching for another."

"He told me a few years later, when he was pregnant with our sons Remus and Patrick, that he was addicted," comments Pete Wentz, his other husband. "He said he felt as if the babies were always watching out for him. Patrick was our eighth child and Remus was our ninth." Photos flashed onscreen of the twins at a birthday party and catching frogs with their 'cousin Blackinton.'

"I worked with Gabe for years and I wanted children," Alex Suarez reveals. "My husband and I are Gabe's best friends and when we finally got pregnant, Gabe was there to supply us with knowledge he had gained from his own pregnancy, but mostly from Mikey's."

"It was very welcome advice, because I had no idea how to parent," Ryland Blackinton agrees. "But it did seem as if Mikey was more than backseat driving Gabe's pregnancy."

"When he was pregnant with Max I joked that he had a problem," confesses his brother, Gerard. "I didn't honestly know that he was addicted. I probably should have, I mean. He's my brother. I stopped saying hello. I opened our conversations with 'How far along?' I realized he had a genuine problem when Remus and Patrick were seven months old. My husband Frank and I were looking for a way to get children."

"He came over and he said to me, 'Frank, I want you to fuck me.' I was like, 'Whoa, Mikes, my husband who is your brother is sitting right there.'" Frank Iero, close friend and former coworker, adds his take to the story. "He said, 'Gerard says you don't want a surrogate because you'd feel bad for them. Well, I'll carry the kid, and it'll be related by blood to both of you. It's no problem, really.' It was super freaky."

"I love pregnancy. This is my eighteenth baby, my fifteenth pregnancy. There were the twins and my nephew and niece, who are also twins who I surrogated. I feel just as clear as usual. I don't feel as if there's any strain on my body. My mind is healthier now than ever. I don't see anything wrong with enjoying this feeling."

"We got vasectomies in 2013," Pete says of himself and Gabe. "Eventually Gabe got pregnant a second time, and Mikey hadn't topped so we got tested and found out mine had reversed itself. Ever since, he's been making me put more babies in him."

"We have a five story house to hold all the kids in. Each kid has its own bedroom and there are still rooms that have yet to be filled. We have a public-sized swimming pool and we are referred to as the 'party house' by neighbors. The cops have been called because of the noise multiple times, including once when he was giving birth on the front lawn while the kids were playing in the living room. Pete and I weren't home at the time, we were at the store and we came home to a blood-covered husband clutching a healthy baby girl and explaining the nouse to the cops."

"Mikey is not a neglectful parent at all. He loves taking care of the kids, he loves feeding them, he will lay on their floors or in their beds when they have nightmares. He genuinely cares for each and every one of them. He just has an awful lot of them to love."

"I have seen my brother drop everything for all of them. He almost never mixes them up, he knows their crushes' names and he knows their first words by heart. He caught one of the girls looking at a _Playboy_ and told her she could look, and she could touch, but only in private and consenually. And that she had to find a different area of work because he'd be too busy killing perverts to walk her down the aisle one day. He refuses to tell me which one. The only thing is he has a lot of kids."

"I'm adficted to it. And it feels good. I'm not apologizing for loving the kids. Simple as that."


End file.
